Wireless computer networks have been defined in which a wireless computing device communicates with a network via an access point. In many cases, when the wireless computing device moves about the wireless network, the wireless computing device could benefit from associating with and communicating through a different access point even though the wireless computing device is still within communication range of the access point it is currently associated with.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide improved techniques for associating a wireless computing device with a new access point as the computing device moves from one physical location to another. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description of the invention and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background of the invention.